The M-16 military rifle and its civilian counterparts have a T-shaped charging handle that is operated to open the rifle's action by pulling the bolt rearward. The handle has an elongated body with a crossbar at the rear end, so that a user generally operates the action by hooking the forefinger and middle finger of the right had over the ends of the crossbar and pulling it to the rear. The forward end of the handle engages the rifle's bolt. In the conventional rifle, the handle includes a spring-loaded L-shaped latch that pivots about a vertical axis in the left portion of the crossbar. The latch has a first leg that extends laterally from the axis, partially protruding forward of the left portion of the crossbar. A second leg of the latch extends forwardly, and has a hook that engages a recess in the receiver in which the draw bar reciprocates. The latch is spring-biased so that the hook presses into the receiver recess when the charging handle is in a forward position. This prevents the handle from moving rearward except when a user applies pressure to the first leg of the latch, which occurs naturally when deliberately pulling on the crossbar of the charging handle. This conventional latch is described and illustrated in U.S. Army Field manual FM 23-9, U.S. Army Technical manual TM 9-1005-249-10, and U.S. Army Technical manual TM 9-1005-319-10, which are incorporated herein by reference.
While effective in many instances, the existing latch configuration is not entirely suitable for operation in alternate modes than my be necessary. For instance, when an optical scope is mounted to the top of the receiver, there may be inadequate space for the user to hook two fingers over the charging handle crossbar. Consequently, a user seeking to draw the charging handle must access the handle crossbar from the side. In some instances, the user may not readily be able to access the left side, and the right side may be more reachable. However, because of the latch location, the user is forced to use the left side, which may be difficult, impossible, or slower than accessing the right end of the cross bar.
A modified latch (Tactical Latch 249-02, Badger Ordnance, North Kansas City, Mo.) has been suitable for some applications. The modified latch has an enlarged paddle on the first leg extending laterally beyond the left end of the charging handle crossbar. This makes the latch more accessible, and is advantageous for close quarters battle applications. It can be reached more readily by the alternate hand of the user, which may reach over or under the rifle to contact the protruding latch. However, this is less well suited to applications where protruding elements are subject to breakage or catching on other equipment.